1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reading from and/or writing to optical recording media which has a disk type identification means for identifying the type of recording medium, and also to a corresponding method.
2. Prior Art
An apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,684. In this known apparatus, in order to identify the type of recording medium an attempt is made to read the list of contents, the so-called TOC or Table of Contents. If it is not possible to read the TOC, then one or a number of attempts are made to read information at one or a number of other locations on the recording medium. The type of optical recording medium is inferred from the success or lack of success of these attempts.
What is disadvantageous about the known apparatus is that a complete set-up operation has to be performed for each attempt to read information. This operation includes, inter alia, the closing of focus regulating circuit, track regulating circuit, drive regulating circuit and the like. This procedure is relatively complicated and time-consuming.